Languages
=Linguistics= As listed here we've added more languages to this worlds changing a few of the ones Paizo has made. Everything on the Linguisticspage still stands however the following has been altered to suit this world: * Common * Elven * Aquan * Dwarvin * Draconic ---- =History= There are as many languages as there are races however each region has it's own unique way of communicating with one and other. Those that live in the West tend to have a more harsh and broken language representing the blend of their native tongue with either Dwarvin or Valerian, and the same can be said for those that dwell in the South and East. With their mix of Old Tongue and and Elvin. Some are even mixes of the Elemental languages. Valerian first came about when those that wanted to trade need a common language to do so. Taking the Old Tongue and simplifying over years made it easier for other nations to pick it up as well. However with this change many writing of old became lost and unreadable. ---- Valerian (Common) Is a widely-known language used extensively in Jihghala, Lyveria, Granthel, and parts of Irosis, Tameria and Vol’var. Valerian is known for its easiness to grasp and teach, making it one of the most widely-known languages and one of the best for trade. The language finds its root back in the Dark Times when there was one wide spread language. Old Tongue (Draconic) Is the world's oldest language by far and the most forgotten since it's use was replaced by Valerian. Most scribes and historians describe it as the language the Gods themselves used. there are two versions of this that some can tell. Celestial The more light and wispy version has simply come to known as Celestial, than language of the angels and those from the Heavens. The written version is often flowy and smooth forming one line that make intricate patterns. Abyssal and Infernal While they sound similar when spoke there are two distinct version of the language, Abyssal is often spoken by Demons and their kind while Infernal is the language of Devils. Abyssal, unlike it's Celestial counterpart, is harsh and jagged. Some parts sound almost reminiscent of the lighter language where it was derived from. Infernal is a language on it's own, both parts of Celestial and Abyssal, the tones are low and harsh, words broken up and said in short bursts. Peratecan This language is as harsh as Dwarvin with with emphases on the 'G' sounds, guttural. This is a bastardized version of Dwarvin primarily used by their slaves as mix of various languages. Eltian Its a rough, quick paced and soft spoken language of Tameria. Many of the ‘S’ are long a drawn out and to most outsiders it sounds as if words are blurred together. Common and Traditional Marahi Common Is the adopted language of the Elves, their original language long lost in history. Common Marahi is a blend of old Elven and Valerian, with long and drawn out words. It’s less fluid and more burst like in sound. Traditional (Evlen) Very few still know the old tongue and it’s only spoken during the Old Rituals and Worship. Many of the Elder Elves still speak it as common as Valerian, it has a musical quality as the words flow together making a rare treat to hear a bard who can sing in old Elvish, or as it’s come to be known, Marahi. Alani The language almost sounds like Elven in nature however is has deeper tones to their words. Most of the language is chirps and small shrill sounds best suited for underwater. It’s used primarily by Merfolk and Undine in the south west island they reside on. Zahvwain A language that has no written word and only comprised of chirps, clicks and hisses reminiscent of the animal dwelling within the jungles. This is primarily spoken by the Jungle tribes int he Southwest and some nomadic tribe in the area. Aurosi Is the common tongue spoken in the Desert Isles of Irosis. The language is a mix old tongue of the nomadic tribes and the common tongue that came from the east. It became an odd mix of both only those native to the lands can understand, what’s more is the writing is less characters are more symbols. Those to the West in some parts Vol’var have adapted to the language as and it’s common to hear. Contemporary and Traditional Biyal Contemporary Is the official language of Sinval and southern parts of Irosis. Influences from other cultures have blended into traditional Biyal to give it a structure resembling Valrian. Consequently, it make the language is much easier to write and learn. Traditional Is known for having a distinct hiss, especially when pronouncing 'si', 'su', and 'sus' and possess strong Zavwan and Tamerian influences. Traditional Biyal is rarely spoken in everyday conversation and reserved only for “true naming” and religiously significant documents and rituals. Highborn Is a language known by only a small number of noble families in the highest echelons of Granthelian and society. The language is closely guarded, and is not known outside of these close connections. No other Nation would have knowledge of how to translate both written and spoken word of Highborn. No being has ever been taught the archaic language and many are not quite sure where it’s roots lie.